bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Randall Douglas/Quotes
Conversing Greeting Friendly Terms * Hello, there! * Hey! How are you? * What's going on, kid? * How are things? Good, I hope. * Hey, hey. * Goooood morning/afternoon/evening! Unfriendly Terms * Keeping out of trouble, right? * Are you keeping that nose clean? * Oh... hello. * Do you need something? * What do you want? * Yes? Ambient Conversation / Wandering Around / Idle Chatter' * What is that smell...? * Strawberries, whipped cream, chocolate syrup, red wine, cucumber-- cucumber?! ... Oh no. This is the wrong grocery list. * I hope no one can see those bruises... that would be hard to explain. (Chuckles) * (Whistles a jazzy tune) * (Hums a chipper tune) * (Wistful sigh) * … so I said to him, I’m not much of a ‘hands-on’ kinda guy. In fact, I’m not much of an ‘arms-on’ kinda guy either. * If that woman makes one more edit to this play, I am going key her car with my initials. * He's just so handsome ''and ''nice. I think I'll ask him later. Or... maybe tomorrow. Or next week... Ah, nevermind. * I wonder if I should start gelling my hair? Mmmm... nah. I'd have to start getting actual haircuts. * One day I'll move to Old Bullworth Vale. I'll get a real nice house with tall, wide windows, and a huge backyard. One day... * My begonias! I forgot to water my begonias! Oh, I hope they don't die... * There's a whoooole lotta ugly in this world... and a lot of it comes right out of Bullworth. '''Chapter 1 Idle (Alone) / Wandering * Lots of new students this year... * I wonder if Dr. Crabblesnitch finally got someone in to fix that leak in the break room. * Another year, another throng of teens who have no idea what deodorant is... I hope the AC was repaired. * I think I forgot today's lesson plan at home... Oh well. Looks like we're watching a movie, again. * I've already sent half of my students to Dr. Crabblesnitch to be reprimanded. * This is the year I put my foot down. No, Miss Peters, you can't tweak my school play - on account of your lack of taste... Oh god. I hope she didn't hear that. Idle (In Conversation) * I hope you didn't get into any trouble this summer. * Are you excited for another year? * Yes, I'm gonna handout our first project of the year next week, and yes, it is a group project. Yeah... I'm sorry. * Well, look at you. Did you get a tan over the summer? I hope you wore sunscreen. * Oh, wow - you actually came back this year! * New haircut? It looks... good. No, seriously. You kept the receipt, right? It looks really good, though, real good! = With Other Faculty = * So, how's kid's? Oh, that' right - how's the misses? I mean... the mister? Uh... how's your cat? * I see you're trying a new thing with your clothes. Did you find out about the second-hand store in Blue Skies or something? * I added a little somethin'-somethin' to my coffee this morning, and honestly? I'm still wasn't prepared for today. * Did you eat the last donut in the staff room? You know I brought those in, right? I didn't even get one. * I hope you printed off extra misconduct forms. I have a funny feeling we'll need them, this year. Chapter 2 Idle (Alone) / Wandering * I've been keeping tally of the fights I've broken up just this semester. If I had a dollar for each one... * I'll have to remember to bring in my lantanas before it gets any colder. I can't deal with another loss like last year's... * That kid has been nothing but trouble since he got here. * She had the audacity to add a musical number to my play. The audacity! * I think me and the Home Ec. teacher need have a little chat. Maybe over coffee. Or dinner. * Those little trust fund brats are up to something again, I can smell it. * That Smith boy must think he's the Devil's Advocate or something. I'll have to speak with him the next time he's in class... Idle (In Conversation) * How's that project going? Almost finished, I hope. * It's OK to have performance anxiety on the stage. And you know what? It's the cocky students who get the bad marks. So have fun with it, and try not to worry! * You're not one of those students who've been getting into those underground fights, are you? * Keep your nose clean, OK? I've been hearing a lot of talk lately. * Just try not to interact with those Harrington House kids and you'll be fine. They're just lookin' for a rise out you kids. * (To Preppies) Don't let me catch you starting anything, or you'll be seeing Dr. Crabblesnitch in his office. Got it? * (To Preppies) You. Keep your nose clean. Got it? = With Other Faculty = This page is under construction. Chapter 3 Idle (Alone) / Wandering This page is under construction. Idle (In Conversation) This page is under construction. = With Other Faculty = This page is under construction. Chapter 4 Idle (Alone) / Wandering This page is under construction. Idle (In Conversation) This page is under construction. = With Other Faculty = This page is under construction. Chapter 5 Idle (Alone) / Wandering This page is under construction. Idle (In Conversation) This page is under construction. = With Other Faculty = This page is under construction. Chapter 6 Idle (Alone) / Wandering This page is under construction. Idle (In Conversation) This page is under construction. = With Other Faculty = This page is under construction. Carnival This page is under construction. Idle This page is under construction. When Spoken To This page is under construction. Complaining This page is under construction. Surprised to Receive Help This page is under construction. Helping This page is under construction. Flustered This page is under construction. Confused This page is under construction. Congratulating This page is under construction. Bumped Into This page is under construction. Friendly Terms This page is under construction. Unfriendly Terms This page is under construction. Saying Goodbye This page is under construction. Faculty This page is under construction. Friendly Terms This page is under construction. Unfriendly Terms This page is under construction. Students Friendly Terms This page is under construction. Unfriendly Terms This page is under construction. Combat / Apprehending Students / Chasing Spotting a Weapon This page is under construction. Chasing This page is under construction. Escaped From This page is under construction. Out of Breath This page is under construction. Apprehending Student This page is under construction. Calling for Help This page is under construction. Pranked This page is under construction. Disgusted This page is under construction. Don't Hit This page is under construction. Errand (Exclusive to Jimmy Hopkins) This page is under construction. Fight Instigated This page is under construction. Spit On This page is under construction. Food Fight This page is under construction. Taunting This page is under construction. On Campus This page is under construction. Off Campus This page is under construction. Hit in Groin This page is under construction. Beaten/Knocked Out This page is under construction. Bikes / Miscellaneous Bike-Related Comments Negative Comments This page is under construction. Positive Comments This page is under construction. Crashing Bike This page is under construction. Seeing Bike Trick This page is under construction. Reacting to Failed Bike Trick This page is under construction. Bike Stolen From This page is under construction. Fire Alarm This page is under construction. Laughing This page is under construction. At Attire Choices This page is under construction. At Someone's Expense This page is under construction. Apprehending Student This page is under construction. Puking This page is under construction. Hit by Dead Rat This page is under construction. Hit by Stink Bomb This page is under construction. Lead the Way This page is under construction. What's That? This page is under construction. Witnessing Vandalism This page is under construction.